Brandied Fruit Cakes
Description I take the whole amount of fruit (10 cups) and make a nice looking mixture. I don't necessarily use the amounts shown. If the candied fruit is on sale, i just use more of it than the raisins. I still end up with the 10 cups, but it is usually more of the fruit mix and candied pineapple. The almonds I use are the slivered ones. Easier to work with. The original recipe called for brandy or grape juice, but I found that if you substitute the orange juice concentrate, it has a nicer flavour. I have never had this recipe fail me. I am asked for it by most of my family members as I send them for presents at Christmas. I have tried other recipes, but this one has the moistest results I have found. Ingredients * 4½ cups raisins * 2¼ cups currants * ½ lbs soft butter or margarine * ½ lbs soft shortening * 2 cups sugar * 1 tbsp vanilla extract * 1 tbsp almond extract * 12 eggs * 1 cup orange juice concentrate (not thawed) * ½ cup honey * 4½ cups unsifted all purpose flour * 2 tsp baking powder * 1 tsp baking soda * 1 tsp salt * 1 tsp nutmeg * ½ tsp cloves (ground) * 1 cup pitted dates, cut up * 2¼ cups candied cherries * 1 cup blanched almonds, halved Directions # Use 2 tube pans 10x4 each, or 5 loaf pans. # Line pans with 2-3 thicknesses of brown paper or 1 thickness of heavy foil; grease well with unsalted shortening. # I use lard to grease and don't need to line with paper. # Wash raisins and currants and dry thoroughly between paper towels. # Beat butter and shortening together very thoroughly; when smooth and fluffy, add sugar gradually, beating continuously. # Blend in vanilla and almond extract. # Add eggs, one at a time, beating after each addition. # Beat in orange juice and honey. # This may cause the batter to appear separated, but it will not affect results. # Sift together remaining dry ingredients. # Mix prepared fruits and almonds in large mixing bowl; add sifted dry ingredients, and mix well to coat pieces. # Scrape egg and butter mixture into bowl, and, using hands, combine very thoroughly. # Fill each pan ¾ full. # Preheat oven to 275°F. # Bake cakes 1½ to 3½ hours, depending on size of pans used. # After first hour or so, place pan of water on bottom of oven to prevent cakes from drying out. # When cakes test done, remove from oven, and let pans stand on racks until cakes are completely cooled. # Remove from pans, and peel of paper linings. # Let ripen 4 – 5 weeks before serving. # This recipe makes dark moist cake, rich with fruits and mingled flavors of spices, honey, and the like. # If desired, recipe may be halved with good results. # When they come out of the oven, i let them sit for a few minutes and then take them out of the pans while still fairly hot. # Let them cool for maybe 15-20 minutes and then pack them while still warm. # I pour ¼ to ½ cup brandy (apricot, orange, or cherry) onto the cakes, wrap in double thickness of handy wrap, then wrap in tin foil securely. # I then store them in the basement where it is cool and every couple of days i turn them to make sure that the brandy diffuses throughout the whole cake. Category:Almond Recipes Category:Apricot Recipes Category:Brandy Recipes Category:Candied pineapple Recipes Category:Christmas fruitcake Recipes Category:Currant Recipes Category:Dates Recipes Category:Glace cherry Recipes Category:Grape juice Recipes